


Seas of Fire

by coffee_addict_13



Category: Homestuck, Original Work, homestuck adjacent
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_addict_13/pseuds/coffee_addict_13
Summary: This is a story about twelve trolls from Alternia playing SGRUB to save their world. But Aishai Xhadax has a secret to hide from his moirail and friends. Read to watch the chaos unfold.Note: This just is in an alternate reality where the Homestuck characters do not exist. So there will be very few references to the characters.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My-moirail-TV](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My-moirail-TV).



It was a normal day on Alternia when Crotuk got a message. 

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー parchmentQueen (PQ) started trolling starcrossedHeartthrob (SH) ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

PQ: hey

SH: w}{at's up, Nito?

PQ: i was wondering if you wanted to be the other leader of this important game

SH: s}{or-E, w}{y not?

SH: do i g-Et to c}{oos-E my t-Eam?

PQ: of course! just as long as you keep *him* on yours.

PQ: i do not want to see that speckled freak on my team

SH: my moray--E-El is many t}{ings. 

SH: sp-Eckl-Ed, y-Es. a fr-Eak, no.

PQ: whatever, your highness

PQ: just make sure you take him on your team

SH: i m-Ean, i *was* planning to

SH: you know b-Ett-Er t}{an an-Emon-E t}{at AM is a f-Erocious fig}{ter

PQ: yeah, I know. i still have the scars to prove it. 

SH: so it's s-Ettl-Ed. i g-Et AM and you g-Et CW.

PQ: deal. 

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー parchmentQueen (PQ) ceased trolling starcrossedHeartthrob (SH) ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Crotuk smirked at his husktop screen. He pulled up the first person he wanted to recruit.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー starcrossedHeartthrob (SH) started trolling homosexualWildcat (HW) ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

SH: }{-Ey, Vri

HW: YOUR MAJESTY

HW: HOW CAN I HELP YOU?

SH: i t}{oug}{t i told you not to call m-E t}{at

HW: OF COURSE, MY APOLOGIES

SH: anyways back to busin-Ess

SH: pq and i ar-E playing a gam-E and i want you on my t-Eam

HW: HOW MANY ON EACH TEAM?

SH: six

HW: THEN I WOULD LOVE TO JOIN YOUR TEAM, HEIR

SH: alrig}{t 

SH: i'll l-Et you know w}{-En w-E'r-E r-Eady

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー starcrossedHeartthrob (SH) ceased trolling homosexualWildcat (HW) ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー starcrossedHeartthrob (SH) started trolling crispyAddict (CA) ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

SH: }{i, d-Ear

CA: Hi

SH: so im playing a gam-E and i want you on my t-Eam

CA: Is Somrah the other leader?

SH: actually, no

SH: isnito is

CA: So, you're going to ask *him* then?

SH: of cours-E

SH: but i want-Ed to mak-E s}{or-E you would join on my t-Eam, }{on

CA: Very well.

CA: But keep him somewhat calm, okay?

SH: okay

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー starcrossedHeartthrob (SH) ceased trolling crispyAddict (CA) ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー starcrossedHeartthrob (SH) started trolling creepyLass (CL) ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

SH: }{-Eyy Sesa

CL: what is it, Cro?

SH: i want you to join my t-Eam for t}{-E gam-E tonig}{t 

CL: who's on the other team?

SH: i only know t}{at isnito and mifzi-E ar-E on t}{-E ott-Er t-Eam

CL: Can you make sure aadyik wiLL be on the other team?

SH: s}{or-E

CL: then yes

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー starcrossedHeartthrob (SH) ceased trolling creepyLass (CL) ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー starcrossedHeartthrob (SH) started trolling parchmentQueen (PQ) ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

SH: }{-Ey, can you tak-E aadyik cr-E-Eyo on your t-Eam?

PQ: why?

SH: i want iks-Esa on my t-Eam but s}{-E do-Esnt want to b-E on t}{-E sam-E t-Eam as }{im

PQ: very well

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー starcrossedHeartthrob (SH) ceased trolling parchmentQueen (PQ) ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー starcrossedHeartthrob (SH) started trolling creepyLass (CL) ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

SH: aadyik will not b-E on my t-Eam

CL: okay

CL: then i wouLd Like to be on your team

SH: p-Erf-Ect!

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー starcrossedHeartthrob (SH) ceased trolling creepyLass (CL) ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Crotuk tapped his chin. He had two more trolls in mind. But the answer of one of them would depend if the other was joining. He smirked and sat upright. 

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー starcrossedHeartthrob (SH) started trolling caligulasSalutations (CS) ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

SH: }{-Ey t}{-Er-E, s-Eto

CS: what i5 it, heir?

SH: do you want to play a gam-E wit}{ m-E and a f-Ew ott-Ers?

CS: who'5 all playing?

SH: on my t-Eam, so far, i }{av-E falyix, iks-Esa, and vriron. and all i know about t}{-E ott-Er t-Eam is t}{at aadyik, isnito, and MIFZI-E ar-E on it.

CS: i 5ee

CS: why do you want me on your team?

SH: whal-E, you'r-E a r-Eally good fig}{t-Er, you ar-E good at strat-Egy, and huihfho;shnjoid

CS: fir5t, we never talk, so i don't know how you know all that

CS: and see<ond, what wa5 that la5t one?

SH: t}{-E last on-E is t}{at i n-E-Ed a c-Ertain troll on my t-Eam and }{-E }{as no r-Eason to join unl-Ess }{-E -E-Els r-Ed for a m-Emb-Er of my t-Eam or -E-Els black for a m-Emb-Er of t}{-E ott-Er t-Eam

CS: and you need me for that?

SH: whal-E n-E-Ed to doubl-E down t}{is 

SH: }{is kism-Esis is l-Eading t}{-E ott-Er t-Eam, but }{-E do-Esn't flus}{ r-Ed for anyon-E

CS: and i 5hould join your team be<au5e...

SH: b-Ecaus-E i'v-E s-E-En you b-E sav-Ed by t}{is troll

SH: w}{-En you got s}{ipwr-Eck-Ed in FLARP

CS: How did you find out about that?

SH: i was t}{-Er-E. 

CS: then why didn't you help?

SH: i wasn't fast -Enoug}{ 

CS: if i join, will you tell me who 5aved me?

SH: y-Es

CS: then ye5, ill join

SH: P-EF-ECT!!!!

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー starcrossedHeartthrob (SH) ceased trolling caligulasSalutations (CS) ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー starcrossedHeartthrob (SH) started trolling adroitMaven (AM) ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

SH: }{-E-Ey, buddy

AM: Wha7 Do You Wan7, Cro7uk?

SH: i want you to play a gam-E wit}{ m-E and som-E ott-Ers

AM: No

SH: w}{y not?

AM: 6eclaws You Make Up 7he Stupidest Rules

SH: too bad 

AM: Why?

SH: b-Ecaus-E nito said it will b-E dang-Erous

AM: Ni7o?

AM: As In Isni7o Vevlaa?

AM: My Kismesis?

SH: y-Es

AM: You're Playing Wi7h 7ha7 6i7ch?

SH: w}{al-E it *was* }{-Er id-Ea

AM: As Angering As 7ha7 Is, 

AM: My Answer S7ill S7ands

SH: aw, man 

SH: too bad, i only n-E-Ed-Ed on-E mor-E play-Er on my t-Eam

AM: And Who's All On Your 7eam?

SH: w}{al-E, t}{-Er-E's m-E.

AM: No Shi7

SH: don't int-Errupt.

SH: t}{-En, t}{-Er-E's falyix x}{ag-Ei, 

AM: Wha7 A Surprise

SH: vriron i-Erx-Ei

AM: No Surprise 7here. 

AM: She Would Literally Die For You

SH: clam up

SH: iks-Esa -Edc-Eat is also on my t-Eam

AM: Also No7 Surprising

SH: and my fift}{ m-Emb-Er is a lowblood nam-Ed

SH: aks-Eto okniax

AM: You Asshole

SH: w}{at?

AM: You Firs7 7ell Me 7ha7 7he O7her 7eam Has My Kismesis On It

AM: And 7hen You Have 7he Gall 7o 7ell Me 7ha7 You *Somehow* Convinced My Firs7 Red Flush 7o 6e On Your 7eam

AM: For A Game 7ha7 You Said, And I Quo7e "Ni7o Said I7 Will 6e Dangerous"

AM: And You Know 7ha7 I Can7 Jus7 No7 Join 7he Game 7o Pro7ec7 7hem 6o7h

SH: is that a y-Es?

AM: I Pla7onically Ha7e You

SH: you'll t}{ank m-E lat-Er

SH: consid-Ering t}{at i promis-Ed to t-Ell t}{-Em t}{at you sav-Ed t}{-Em from t}{at FLARPing incid-Ent

AM: Wha7 Inciden7?

SH: dud-E, it was only three sw-E-Eps ago

SH: }{ow did you alr-Eady forg-Et?

AM: I Don7 Know, 6u7 7ell Me Wha7 I Did So I Don7 Em6arrass Myself

SH: i'll t-Ell you in p-Erson in t}{-E gam-E

AM: Wha7ever

SH: i'm glad you'r-E joining t}{-E gam-E

AM: Go Fuck Yourself

AM: When Are We S7ar7ing?

SH: onc-E bot}{ t-Eams ar-E form-Ed

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー starcrossedHeartthrob (SH) ceased trolling adroitMaven (AM) ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Crotuk smirked and leaned back. His lusus moved to look in his window and waved with his left flipper. Crotuk smiled and waved back. A ding from his computer got his attention. 

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー parchmentQueen (PQ) started trolling starcrossedHeartthrob (SH) ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

PQ: my team is all done

PQ: so let's share who we have

SH: okay, you first

PQ: alright

PQ: i have mifzie kraise, aadyik creeyo, tonyin zhedor, somrah stedum, zastio drivio, and myself

SH: and i }{av-E falyix x}{ag-Ei, vriron i-Erx-Ei, iks-Esa -Edc-Eat, mysh-ell, aks-eto okniax, and your kism-Esis

PQ: then tell your server player that they enter first in ten minutes. 

SH: and }{ow do i do t}{at?

PQ: just make a memo for all of them and assign server players and client players

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー parchmentQueen (PQ) ceased trolling starcrossedHeartthrob (SH) ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

* * *

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー starcrossedHeartthrob (SH) made a group memo ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー starcrossedHeartthrob (SH) added adroitMaven (AM) to the group ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー starcrossedHeartthrob (SH) added caligulasSalutations (CS) to the group ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー starcrossedHeartthrob (SH) added homosexualWildcat (HW) to the group ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー starcrossedHeartthrob (SH) added crispyAddict (CA) to the group ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー starcrossedHeartthrob (SH) added creepyLass (CL) to the group ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

SH: alrig}{t

SH: t}{is is just to assign s-Erv-Er and cli-Ent play-Ers 

SH: do not r-Espond until i say your nam-E

SH: okay

SH: first, kit, your cli-Ent play-Er is m-E and your s-Erv-Er play-Er is aks-Eto

AM: Unders7ood

SH: vri, your cli-Ent play-Er is iks-Esa and your s-Erv-Er play-Er is falyix

HW: THANK YOU, HEIR

SH: bab-E, your cli-Ent play-Er is aks-Eto and your s-Erv-Er play-Er is vriron

CA: Okay

SH: s-Esa. your cli-Ent play-Er is vriron and your s-Erv-Er play-Er is m-E

CL: aLright

SH: aks-Eto, your cli-Ent play-Er is AM and your s-Erv-Er play-Er is falyix

CS: okay

SH: and my cli-Ent play-Er is iks-Esa and my s-Erv-Er play-Er is my moray-E-El

SH: t}{-E first play-Er -Ent-Ering in t}{-E gam-E is AM, t}{-En CS, CA, HW, CL, and finally m-E

AM: I Don'7 Like I7, 6u7 Okay

HW: UNDERSTOOD!

CA: Makes sense to me

CL: same here

CS: got it

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー starcrossedHeartthrob (SH) closed the memo ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー


	2. Time For A Bit Of Improvation

We entered the game and got to our lands already. Mine was quite horrifying. It was filled with bright violet tinted coffee, a million crystals that shined against the sun? and my hive. There were also a bunch of lizards. I still had my lusus as a sprite because she had decided to touch one of the friendly lizards; even after I had stabbed her with a sword. Not going to lie, but I felt guilty, probably because she had a sword through her.   
I was training with Zastio when I heard a ping from my computer. I held up a hand to Zastio. She paused.   
"What's up?" she asked,   
"Someone's messaging me," I explained. I looked at my computer. 

  
\----------------------------------------------- starcrossedHeartthrob (SH) started a memo ----------------------------------------------------------  
\------------------------------------------- starcrossedHeartthrob (SH) added parchmentQueen (PQ) to the memo ---------------------------------------  
\----------------------------------------- starcrossedHeartthrob (SH) added kawaiiDomination (KD) to the memo ----------------------------------------  
\--------------------------------------- starcrossedHeartthrob (SH) added chocolateWristwatch (CW) to the memo ----------------------------------------  
\-------------------------------------- starcrossedHeartthrob (SH) added viridThunder (VT) to the memo ------------------------------------------------  
\------------------------------------------ starcrossedHeartthrob (SH) added dyingHorror (DH) to the memo --------------------------------------------  
starcrossedHeartthrob (SH) added creepyLass (CL) to the memo  
\------------------------------------ starcrossedHeartthrob (SH) added crispyAddict (CA) to the memo ----------------------------------------------------  
\---------------------------------------------- starcrossedHeartthrob (SH) added homosexualWildcat (HW) to the memo ------------------------------------  
\------------------------------------ starcrossedHeartthrob (SH) added caligulasSalutations (CS) to the memo ----------------------------------------------  
\---------------------------------------------------- starcrossedHeartthrob (SH) added adroitMaven (AM) to the memo ------------------------------------  
\------------------------------------ starcrossedHeartthrob (SH) added absinthialGirl (AG) to the memo----------------------------------------------------

  
SH: }{i -Ev-Eryon-E  
VT: whaV is Vhis abouV?  
PQ: there's a certain problem with the game  
DH: like w][at?  
SH: as in t}{-E carapacians wont l-Eav-E w}{-Er-E t}{-E battl-Efi-Eld is  
AG: how is th4t our problem to de4l with  
PQ: if we don't get them to move, they will die.  
HW: AND THAT'S A PROBLEM?  
SH: y-Es  
CL: i dunno  
CL: i feeL Like that heLps us aCtuaLLy  
CW: 1 4gR33  
KD: YEAH, WHY 6O WE EVEN WANT THEM ALIVE?  
AM: Wow, 7he Fac7 7ha7 All Of You Don'7 Know Wha7 7he Carapacians Are In The Game Is Sligh7ly Sad  
AM: And 7he Fac7 You Are So Willing 7o Le7 7hem Die Wi7hou7 Knowing Is Sligh7ly Dis7ur6ing  
AM: I Mean I Ge7 CW and KD, 6u7 Seriously Guys?  
AM: You Are All Pre77y Messed Up  
HW: WELL IF YOU'RE *SO* SMART, WHY DON'T YOU TELL US ABOUT IT?  
AM: Wi7h Pleasure  
AM: 7he Carapacians Are One Of 7he Species 7ha7 Will 6e on 7he Plane7 We Will Make Af7er We Win 7he Game  
AM: In So, We Will 6asically 6e 7heir Rulers  
AM: Of Course, 7he Plane7 Will Also Have Consor7s, 7rolls, And Humans  
AM: Humans Only 6ecause We Crea7ed 7heir Plane7  
AM: I Even Made Sure 7hese Species Would Survive By 7aking A Few In7o 7he La6  
AM: Doesn'7 I7 Make Sense 7ha7 Isni7o And Cro7uk Would *Wan7* 7hese Crea7ures 7o Survive?  
KD: HOLY FUCK  
KD: AND I THOUGHT AA6YI< AND VRIRON WERE LONG WIN6E6  
AG: youre tellin9 me  
AG: 4t le4st youre not st4ndin9 ne4r him  
SH: anyways  
SH: nito and i w-Er-E t}{inking t}{at w-E could }{av-E a f-Ew of you distract t}{-E c}{-Ess p-Eopl-E w}{il-E t}{-E r-Est of us -Evacuat-E t}{-E carapacians  
AM: And How Do You Sugges7 We Are To Do That?  
PQ: by putting on a show for them  
PQ: and we even know who we want to do it  
CS: who are you thinking of?  
PQ: we're glad you asked  
SH: for t}{-E p-Erformanc-E w-E w-Er-E t}{inking of tonyin and aadyik introduc-E t}{-E main p-Erform-Er, w}{o w-E }{av-En't d-Ecid-Ed on y-Et  
CL: and how are you going to deCide on that  
PQ: easy  
PQ: we're going to meet in Skaia and have a karaoke party  
AM: What  
PQ: a karaoke party  
PQ: you know when a bunch of trolls meet up and sing   
PQ: for fun  
SH: and nito, m-E, and falyix can judg-E for w}{o p-Erforms  
SH: but w-E'll also n-E-Ed t}{-E troll to danc-E  
CL: it sounds Like fun  
AG: i 4gree  
VT: yeah, Vho iV sounds like i ha^e a role already, i do like Vhe idea  
CW: Y34h   
KD: I LI<E IT TOO  
DH: it sounDs easy enough  
CA: I'm down for it  
HW: YEAH I LIKE THE IDEA  
CS: you like every idea that crotuk ha5, but, yeah, it doe5 5ound like fun  
AM: ...   
SH: w}{at's wrong, l-Eo?  
AM: Don'7 Call Me 7ha7  
SH: o}{, don't b-E suc}{ a grumpy gills  
SH: it will b-E fun  
AM: No  
KD: whats the big 6eal?  
KD: its just a party  
AM: I Said No  
KD: oh come on  
KD: some of us are really ba6 at singing, so it 6oesnt matter anyways  
AM: 7ha7's No7 7he Problem  
AM: I Don'7 Sing Anymore  
CL: why not?   
CL: i bet you have a LoveLy voiCe  
AM: I Jus7 Don'7 Sing   
CS: will you at lea5t <ome to the party?  
AM: ...  
CS: it would be fun to have another judge  
CS: maybe you will be more <riti<al than the others  
AM: ...  
CS: plu5 we will all get to be in the 5ame pla<e for on<e  
CS: you will get to 5ee efuryone's fa<es  
AM: Where Are We Mee7ing On Skaia?  
SH: t}{-Er-Es an abandon-Ed }{ous-E wit}{ }{ig}{-tec}{ -Equipm-Ent in t}{-E black r-Egion  
AM: Did You Ask If We Can Use I7?  
PQ: i did  
PQ: the black king said yes   
AM: When Is 7he Par7y?  
SH: tonig}{t in an }{our

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------- adroiMaven (AM) left the memo ------------------------------------------------------

I looked over to where Zastio was standing and she was gone. I scanned the surrounding area and saw nothing. I walked back to my hive on guard. I walked inside to see Crotuk on my couch.   
"What are you doing here?" I growled.   
"Whale, I wanted to convince you to sing at the party tonight and to help you look nice."  
I looked at him sternly. "You and Isnito were both thinking of me as the main performer, weren't you?"  
He nodded. "But we thought a party might help with bonding and teamwork."  
I sighed and went to shower. I walked to my room to see Crotuk looking through my closet.   
"Is this seriously all you have?"  
I huffed. "Yes. I didn't go to parties on Alternia, so I didn't have any use for nice clothes."  
He sighed and moved. I grabbed my stilettos, fishnets, underwear, black ripped jeans, a leather jacket, and my peekaboo tank top. I went behind the fold to put them on. I walked around the fold to put on my shades and jewelry. I brushed through my hair and Crotuk braided it in between my horns.   
"You need some color," he grumbled.   
"What color? Mine or yours?" I huffed.   
He pulled out a bright red flannel and smirked. I could feel my cheeks heat up.   
"Tie it around your waist and zip up your jacket," he said.   
I did so and he clapped. He was just wearing his Rogue of Space outfit with the goggles on his hair instead of his face. He escorted me out of my hive and flew me to Skaia. I had to hold my heels to keep them from falling off. When we landed I put them back on. We walked into the house that was already lit up and I could see a few trolls inside. Crotuk slammed open the door and we both walked inside. Inside was all but Falyix and Tonyin. Isnito looked over and blushed furiously.   
"Sorry, we're late, Shai's medium is farther away than everyone else's," Crotuk explained.   
Isnito threw a microphone at us. I caught it before it hit Crotuk's horns and growled.   
"Yo, don't throw that shit at me as if I'm some kind of fuckin stripper."   
"So, that's the famous violet-blood?" asked Vriron. I raised an eyebrow as I leaned over the couch.   
"I'm famous?" I purred. "I had no idea."  
Vriron blushed as I chuckled. I returned the microphone to Isnito and sat beside Akseto.   
"So who wants to start?" asked Crotuk.   
"Well, it was your idea, why don't you, Cro?" I purred.  
"Shore!" he grinned wide, showing his sharp teeth. He whispered the song to Falyix, who returned from the kitchen.   
The song started. 

_"Her name is Noelle_  
 _I have a dream about her_  
 _She rings my bell_  
 _I got gym class in half an hour_  
 _Oh, how she rocks_  
 _In Keds and tube socks_  
 _But she doesn't know who I am_  
 _And she doesn't give a damn about me"_

  
I chuckled. I could see Falyix smiling at him in the only way that he can. Vriron and Iksesa give him the backup vocals.

  
_"'Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby_  
 _Yeah, I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby_  
 _Listen to Iron Maiden maybe with me_  
 _Her boyfriend's a dick_  
 _And he brings a gun to school_  
 _And he'd simply kick_  
 _My ass if he knew the truth_  
 _He lives on my block_  
 _And he drives an IROC_  
 _But he doesn't know who I am_  
 _And he doesn't give a damn about me_  
 _'Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby_  
 _Yeah, I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby_  
 _Listen to Iron Maiden maybe with me_  
 _Oh, yeah, dirtbag, no, she doesn't know what she's missin'_  
 _Oh, yeah, dirtbag, no, she doesn't know what she's missin'_  
 _Man, I feel like mold_  
 _It's prom night and I am lonely_  
 _Lo and behold_  
 _She's walking over to me_  
 _This must be fake_  
 _My lip starts to shake_  
 _How does she know who I am?_  
 _And why does she give a damn about me?_  
 _I've got two tickets to Iron Maiden, baby_  
 _Come with me Friday, don't say "maybe"_  
 _I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby, like you_  
 _Oh, yeah, dirtbag, no, she doesn't know what she's missin'_  
 _Oh, yeah, dirtbag, no, she doesn't know what she's missin'"_

I smirked as the song faded out. To be honest, he's not the best singer, but it's not the worst either.   
"I'll go next," Somrah said. She told Falyix the song and stood where Crotuk was. She chose "Don't Lose Your Head" with Vriron doing backup vocals. Somrah's voice was too high pitched for the song. I could feel my fins twitch in irritation.   
"My turn." Zastio smiled. She took the mic and told Falyix. She chose "Finding You" by Ke$ha. It didn't sound too bad.   
Vriron went next. She chose "Better When I'm Dancin'" by Meghan Trainor. A bit too energetic for her voice, but otherwise decent.  
Tonyin went next. He chose "Freak Show" by Set It Off. He did alright.   
Next was Isnito. She chose "I'm Just Your Problem." She had an amazing voice.   
Falyix went next. He selected "The Man I Used to Be." He didn't quite have the range for it, but he did okay,  
Mifzie jumped up to go after him. She chose "Toucha, Toucha, Toucha, Touch Me." She did pretty well with such a soft voice.  
Iksesa went next. She chose "Girls Like Girls" by Hayley Kiyoko. She did pretty well, too.  
Aadyik went next. He chose "One Night Only" by the Struts. His voice was a bit too scratchy for the song, but he did alright.  
Akseto went next. He chose "Thnks Fr Th Mmrs" by Nathan Sharp. He did well and had a perfect tempo.   
"So, Aishai, are you going next?" asked Mifzie. I shook my head.   
"I told you all that I don't sing anymore," I growled. I felt a tug in my head. I looked at Somrah and saw her with her hands on her temples.   
"Somrah," I stood. "Are you actually trying to mind control me?"   
She looked at me. "I thought it would work."   
I growled. Akseto started excitedly talking to Mifzie. He accidentally hit me in the face, making my sunglasses fly off my face. I cover my eyes as soon as I could. Isnito grabbed the sunglasses.  
"I'm sorry, Aishai," Akseto said. I could hear the franticness in his voice.   
Isnito tapped my arm. I closed my eyes and lowered my arm. She placed them back on. After I felt them properly placed, I opened my eyes.  
"It's alright, Akseto." I purred. "It's not like you broke them or anything. Plus I have like seven of these in my modus."  
Akseto took a deep breath.  
"Okay, now it's time for the duets!" Isnito announced. "Crotuk and I assigned a few songs for a few of you."  
"Yep!" Crotuk nodded. "First up is me and Falyix, singing "Perfect Duet" by Beyonce and Ed Sheeran."  
They walked to the area and performed the song. It was really sweet and romantic. Isnito walked up as Falyix sat back down.   
"Meet Clarisse: daughter of Ares, god of war," he said.   
"You got a problem with that? Prepare to be pulverized, newbie." Isnito said. My head snapped towards her.

_"You wanna know whose house you're fighting for?_   
_The god of strategy, the god of war_   
_The god of water or the god of death_   
_Before you take your final breath_   
_God of messengers, go take a note_   
_You're gonna drown, you ain't gonna float_   
_You're gonna lose, yeah, you missed the boat_   
_It's gonna be bloody murder she wrote_   
_I'll put you in_   
_I'll put you in_   
_I'll put you in your place_   
_I'll put you in_   
_I'll put you in_   
_I'll put you in your place."_

  
"We have to beat her?" Crotuk looked at me with a hand and an extra mic extended. I sighed and stood. 

  
"Don't worry, Athena always has a plan," I said. 

  
_"Every demi has a special skill"_ I sang.

  
The others backed me up. _"Special skill."_

  
_"Speed or brains or the strength of will"_   
_"Strength of will"_   
_"But she-she's gonna take a special spill_   
_Right to the bottom of the biggest hill"_

  
Isnito and I turned to each other.

  
_"Don't mean to boast, don't mean to brag_   
_But you losers are a total drag"_

  
_"Losers."_ the others sang.

  
_"I feel your spirits starting to sag_  
 _She could capture your heart_  
 _I'm gonna c-c-c-c-capture the flag!"_

  
 _"I'll put you in_  
 _I'll put you in_  
 _I'll put you in your place_  
 _I'll put you in_  
 _I'll put you in_  
 _I'll put you in your place"_ we sang in unison.

  
"All right, team. Let's talk strategy. Hermes kids are fast, so, Luke-" I said. 

  
"Foot brigade. Got it." Falyix answered.

  
"Right. Grover, satyrs are creatures of Pan -  
god of the wild. You know what to do?" 

  
"Yep. Hide in a tree!" Akseto called out.

  
"What about me? I don't know my talent yet." Crotuk said.

  
"I have a special job for you. Go to the boy's bathroom." I answered. 

  
"And?"

  
"Stay there. It's your first day. We don't want you messing this up."

  
"Battle!" everyone shouted.

  
"Okay. Just stay here. Just stay in the bathroom, and stay out of-" 

  
"Trouble? Ha!" said Isnito.

  
_"Heard you were tough_  
 _But you don't look it_  
 _Your goose is cooked_  
 _I'm here to cook it_  
 _Maybe the minotaur died from a case_  
 _Of laughing too hard from seeing your stupid face"_

  
_"Look, "Captain Crazy", but the flag ain't here_   
_You got some issue with me, it's pretty clear"_

  
_"You faced a monster on your very first day_   
_You lucky punk!_   
_Now, newbie, you're gonna pay"_

  
Isnito got backed up by the others. _"I'll put you in (she'll put you in)_  
 _I'll put you in (she'll put you in)_  
 _I'll put you in your place (she'll put you in your place)_  
 _I'll put you in (she'll put you in)_  
 _I'll put you in (she'll put you in)_  
 _I'll put you in your place (she'll put you in your place)"_

The song finished and I glared at Isnito.   
"What?" she asked. "You have a good voice and that was the only way you would have sang for us."  
"You wanted me to sing that badly?" I asked. She nodded. "Then, ask me. Don't force me into it."   
Akseto stood up and pulled me away from the group. I faced him when we stopped.   
"Would you please sing a song with me?" he asked.   
I could feel my face heat up. "What song?"   
"Rewrite the Stars."  
I stood there, eyes wide and mouth agape. "What?"   
He chuckled. "I want you to sing "Rewrite the Stars" with me."   
"Yeah. Okay." I managed. He pulled me back.   
"Okay, Aishai and I are going to sing a song!" he announced. The rest of them cheered. Akseto told Falyix the song. I heard him laugh a bit as the song played. I took off my jacket and flannel. I stood in the center of the room where there was a silk ribbon from the ceiling. Akseto walked slowly to me as he began to sing. 

_"You know I want you_   
_It's not a secret I try to hide_   
_I know you want me_   
_So don't keep saying our hands are tied._   
_You claim it's not in the cards_   
_Fate is pulling you miles away_   
_And out of reach from me_   
_But you're here in my heart_   
_So who can stop me if I decide_   
_That you're my destiny?_   
_What if we rewrite the stars?_   
_Say you were made to be mine_   
_Nothing could keep us apart_   
_You'd be the one I was meant to find_   
_It's up to you, and it's up to me_   
_No one can say what we get to be_   
_So why don't we rewrite the stars?_   
_Maybe the world could be ours_   
_Tonight."_

  
I moved around him as he sang. Just before my part, I climbed up the ribbon. 

  
_"You think it's easy_   
_You think I don't want to run to you_   
_But there are mountains_   
_And there are doors that we can't walk through_   
_I know you're wondering why_   
_Because we're able to be_   
_Just you and me_   
_Within these walls_   
_But when we go outside_   
_You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all"_

  
I placed my legs within the ribbons. I spun downward, catching myself right before Akseto's face. 

  
_"No one can rewrite the stars._  
 _How can you say you'll be mine?"_ I yanked myself up as high as I could go. I spun around the room. 

  
_"Everything keeps us apart._   
_And I'm not the one you were meant to find_   
_It's not up to you_   
_It's not up to me_   
_When everyone tells us what we can be_   
_How can we rewrite the stars?_   
_Say that the world can be ours_   
_Tonight."_

  
I moved down to him. I grabbed his forearm in a locked hold. I pulled him up with me as we got pulled up.

  
_"All I want is to fly with you_  
 _All I want is to fall with you_  
 _So just give me all of you_  
 _It feels impossible (it's not impossible)_  
 _Is it impossible?_  
 _Say that it's possible."_ We spun around until the last line. I placed him on the ground as he pushed me. 

  
_"How do we rewrite the stars?_  
 _Say you were made to be mine?_  
 _Nothing can keep us apart_  
 _'Cause you are the one I was meant to find."_ He held his arms up and I grabbed him.

  
_"It's up to you_   
_And it's up to me_   
_No one can say what we get to be_   
_And why don't we rewrite the stars?_   
_Changing the world to be ours."_

  
We spun until we finished the duet. I dropped us both down and we stood on the ground in an embrace. I took off my shades for him.

  
_"You know I want you_  
 _It's not a secret I try to hide_  
 _But I can't have you_  
 _We're bound to break and my hands are tied."_

I slipped my shades back on and walked away on the last line. The music faded out. The others clapped as we bowed.   
"Did you two practice that or something?" asked Somrah.   
I huffed. "No. I've just practiced with ribbons for a couple of sweeps."  
Crotuk pounced over to me, giving me a hug. "That was awesome, dude. All that practice with the ribbons paid off!"  
I smirked. "You want to do a song too, don't you?"  
He nodded. "Can do that one that you like so much?"   
I rolled my eyes. "Sure. After I get some water."   
Akseto was already in the kitchen and brought out fourteen water bottles. He gave Cro and me two water bottles each and everyone else one. I took a drink. I could feel someone watching me. I looked and saw Zastio, Mifzie, and Vriron watching me. I walked over to them.   
"What?" I growled.   
"We just have never seen a violet blood. In person," Mifzie answered. I sighed.   
"And what is it that's so interesting about me and not Cro?"   
"Oh, His Majesty is very fascinating, but we're all too scared to try to watch him."  
I laughed. "Crotuk is a pacifist."  
"What's that?" asked Zastio.  
"He doesn't like violence."  
"Is that why you're playing?" asked Mifzie. My fins fluttered.   
"Sorry, what did you say?" I growled. I placed a hand on the wall above them, leaning over all three of them.   
"It's just that Isnito said that you don't like games. Something about your eyes being too sensitive," she stated.   
"What else did she tell you?" I demanded.   
"Oh, that you're like her," Zastio said. "Though none of us know what that means."  
I hissed at them. "You tell no one this. Got it?"  
They all nodded.   
"Isnito meant that as my kismesis, she's seen my fresh blood and fighting techniques. She gave me these, after all." I pointed to my shades.   
"Why do you wear them anyway?" asked Vriron. "It makes no logical sense. We are nocturnal creatures, aside from Falyix."  
"Sea dwellers have light-sensitive eyes. Except for Cro. He was raised in shallow water. Now, don't forget that you can't tell anyone I told you this or else."  
"Or else what?" asked Mifzie.  
"Isnito could enlighten you on what I can do. Ask her how many scars I've left."  
They scattered away from me. I stood up and walked over to Crotuk. I placed my arms behind my back. "What did you say to them?"  
"Just that they shouldn't watch me or they will know how Isnito feels."  
"Holy fuck, Leo."   
"What?"  
"You don't think that was too far?"  
"Nope."  
"Your lack of morals scare me sometimes."  
"Oh, come on. You love it. It makes it easier for you."  
"How so?"  
"I did feed your lusus for almost 4 sweeps. You never had to kill a thing. And I protected you from predators, too."  
"I see your point. Though I do wish you would be more careful with who you tell about your blood color."  
"I did no such thing. The only ones who know are you, Falyix, and Isnito."   
Falyix walked up. "Are you two ready? Because Iksesa has got your plan for your performance."  
We nodded. Falyix turned off the lights and put me under a soft spotlight. The music started. 

" _Til death do us part_  
 _But we're already past that phase_  
 _This is a brand new start_  
 _And I think I deserve some praise_  
 _For the way that I am_  
 _Despite having overdosed_  
 _And ending up comatose_  
 _I don't give a damn_  
 _I've let my emotions go_  
 _Fuck being a sober hoe_  
 _This is the mantra, this is my life you're playing with now til the end of the night_  
 _Surrounded by fire the passion ignites, a hit of that heaven and hell, a helluva high."_

  
As I sang, the spotlight changed from white to violet to fuschia when the beat dropped. Crotuk joined me in the next verse.

  
_"I'm addicted to the madness_  
 _This hotel is my Atlantis_  
 _We're forever gonna have a fucking reason to sin_  
 _Let me leave my soul to burn and I'll be breathing it in_  
 _I'm addicted to the feeling_  
 _Getting higher than the ceiling_  
 _And we're never gonna want this fucking feeling to end_  
 _Just concede and give in to your inner demons again."_

  
Iksesa flashed her eyes from yellow to blue as we sang with the music. Crotuk and I spun each other with the music.

  
_"Yeah you fell in love_  
 _But you fell deeper in this pit_  
 _While death rains from above_  
 _So count your blessings cause this is it_  
 _You’re not letting it go_  
 _So what if I misbehave_  
 _It's what everybody craves_  
 _You already know_  
 _So come if you're feeling brave_  
 _And fancy yourself a mate_  
 _You want it, I got it, see what you like? We could have it all by the end of the night_  
 _Your money and power, my sinful delight, a hit of that heaven and hell, a helluva high."_ Crotuk sang. He bumped his hip against mine and I returned the motion to him.

  
_"I'm addicted to the madness_  
 _This hotel is my Atlantis_  
 _We're forever gonna have a fucking reason to sin_  
 _Let me leave my soul to burn and I'll be breathing it in_  
 _I'm addicted to the feeling_  
 _Getting higher than the ceiling_  
 _And we're never gonna want this fucking feeling to end_  
 _Just concede and give in to your inner demons again_  
 _Just concede and give in to your inner demons again_  
 _I'm addicted to the feeling_  
 _Getting higher than the ceiling_  
 _And we're never gonna want this fucking feeling to end_  
 _Just concede and give in to your inner demons again."_

  
We sang and shuffled our feet. With my stilettos, I was the same height as Crotuk. We placed our back together as the music slowed. Crotuk took my sunglasses off. Iksesa stopped and the soft spotlight turned violet. 

  
_"I'm addicted to the sorrow_  
 _When the buzz ends by tomorrow_  
 _There's another rush of poison flowing into my veins_  
 _Giving me a dose of pleasure that resides by the pain_  
 _I'm addicted, I'm dependent_  
 _Looking awesome, feeling helpless_  
 _And I know I'm raising Cain by every highway in hell_  
 _Maybe things won't be so terrible inside this hotel."_ I sang softly. The music crackled at the end. 

Falyix turned off the spotlight and Crotuk returned my sunglasses. I put them on as the light returned. Crotuk and I drank more water. Tonyin whispered something to Crotuk and he nodded. Tonyin told Falyix something and he smiled.   
"Okay, everyone!" he shouted. "We're going to have a dance party next. The first song will be sung by Crotuk and Tonyin! Find a partner to dance with."  
Everyone cheered. The low bloods set up the lights while the middle bloods moved the couches. Akseto walked up to me.   
"Do you wanna dance with me?" he asked. I smirked.  
"Enjoyed our dance from before that much?"   
He blushed. "Shut up."  
I chuckled.   
"You can be such an asshole."  
I smiled. "Yeah, I'll dance with you."  
"How come?"  
"Because it's either you, Isnito, or one of the others. And I rather not get scratches while dancing or even touch one of the others."   
The lights turned off and I heard a squeak in front of me. A bunch of spotlights turned on and I saw Akseto gripping onto my hand.  
The music got started. Tonyin and Crotuk were on a makeshift stage. Iksesa did her thing with her psionics.

_"Party in Ipanema, baby!_ " sang Crotuk. I pulled Akseto and started to dance. 

_"I want to party_   
_I want to samba_   
_I want to party_   
_I want to samba_   
_I want to party_   
_And live my life (live my life)_   
_I want to party (party)_   
_And fly_   
_Imma fly, fly just like a bird"_

  
_"But you are a bird!"_ sang Tonyin. 

  
_"Oh yeah, you're right,_  
 _So let me fly just like a rocket, then (okay)_  
 _Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen_  
 _Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then_  
 _'Cause I just want to live my life, and party_  
 _All I want is to be free, and rock my body_  
 _Ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my life_  
 _In Rio_  
 _'Cause in Rio_  
 _In Rio, I realize_  
 _I want to party (party)_  
 _I want to samba (party)_  
 _I want to party (party)_  
 _And fly"_

I spun Akseto. We continued to dance. 

_"I'm that samba, samba_   
_Master, master, master_   
_Master, master_   
_Who shouts out?_   
_Imma get your blaster, blaster,_   
_Blaster, blaster, blaster_   
_You dance fast,_   
_But I dance faster, faster, faster_   
_Faster, faster_   
_You're too slow_   
_You need to catch up_   
_You can dance, and dance, but I..."_

  
_"I want to party (party)_   
_I want to samba (party)_   
_I want to party (party)_   
_I want to samba (party)_   
_I want to party (party)_   
_And live my life (live my life)_   
_I want to party (party)_   
_And fly_   
_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey"_

I found myself in the air. Akseto looked up at me as I was thrown up by the others. 

_"Laya_  
 _Laya_  
 _Laya_  
 _Laya_  
 _Laya_  
 _Laya_  
 _Laya_  
 _Laya_  
 _Laya_  
 _Laya_  
 _Laya_  
 _Laya."_ I sang.

I landed back into the crowd and they shoved me towards Akseto. We continued to dance.  
"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey." everyone shouted. The music stopped. Crotuk ran over to me.   
"You should sing that song that has the riffs in it."   
"If I sing this last song, will you quit it?"  
He nodded. I sighed. I uncaptulogued my electric guitar. I walked onto the stage. I started to play and Iksesa went with the beat. I tapped my foot. 

_"Want your bad romance_   
_Want your bad romance_   
_I want your ugly_   
_I want your disease_   
_I want your everything_   
_As long as it's free_   
_I want your love (I want your love) love love love_   
_I want your love (I want your love I want your love)_   
_I want your drama_   
_The touch of your hand_   
_I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand_   
_I want your love (I want your love) love love love_   
_I want your love (I want your love I want your love)_   
_You know that I want you_   
_And you know that I need you_   
_I want it bad, your bad romance_   
_I want your love and_   
_I want your revenge_   
_You and me could write a bad romance (Oh oh oh oh ooh)_   
_I want your love and_   
_All your lovers' revenge_   
_You and me could write a bad romance"_

I sang with my chest voice. Crotuk started pumping me up.

 _"Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh oh ooh oh oh oh!"_

I sang while riffing on my guitar.

_"Caught in a bad romance."_

  
_"Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh oh ooh oh oh oh!"_

  
_"Caught in a bad romance_  
 _Want your bad romance_  
 _Want your bad romance._  
 _I want your horror_  
 _I want your design_  
 _'Cause you're a criminal_  
 _As long as your mine_  
 _I want your love (I want your love) love love love_  
 _I want your love (I want your love I want your love)_  
 _I want your psycho_  
 _Your vertigo stick_  
 _Want you in my rear window_  
 _Baby, you're sick_  
 _I want your love (I want your love) love love love_  
 _I want your love (I want your love I want your love)_  
 _You know that I want you_  
 _And you know that I need you_  
 _I want your bad, your bad romance_  
 _I want your love and_  
 _I want your revenge_  
 _You and me could write a bad romance (Oh oh oh oh ooh)_  
 _I want your love and_  
 _All your love has revenge_  
 _You and me could write a bad romance."_ I went back to my lower voice.

  
_"Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh oh ooh oh oh!_   
_Caught in a bad romance_   
_Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh oh ooh oh oh!_   
_Caught in a bad romance_   
_Want your bad romance_   
_Want your bad romance_   
_Want your bad romance_   
_I want your love and_   
_I want your revenge_   
_I want your love_   
_I don't wanna be friends"_

I slowed down.

 _"_ _Je veux ton amour_  
 _Et je veux ta revanche_  
 _Je veux ton amour_  
 _I don't wanna be friends (I don't wanna be friends)_  
 _I don't wanna be friends (I don't wanna be friends)_  
 _No I don't wanna be friends (I don't wanna be friends)_  
 _Want your bad romance_  
 _(Want your bad romance)_  
 _Want your bad romance"_

  
_I upped the tempo again._

  
_"I want your love and_   
_I want your revenge_   
_You and me could write a bad romance (Oh oh oh oh ooh)_   
_I want your love and_   
_All your lovers' revenge_   
_You and me could write a bad romance_   
_Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh oh ooh oh oh!_   
_Caught in a bad romance_   
_Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh oh ooh oh oh!_   
_Caught in a bad romance_   
_Want your bad romance_   
_Want your bad romance."_

I finished with a single chord. The others clapped. I recaptulogued my guitar as I walked offstage. Isnito and Crotuk walked back onstage.   
"So, now, we're going to vote on who gets to be the main performer for our plan," announced Crotuk.   
"Akseto and Zastio are going to pretend to be infatuated with the performer," Isnito said. "And the main performer is..."  
"Aishai Xhadax!" they said in unison. They pointed at me and a spotlight shined on me as I drank water. I almost choked.   
"What?" I yelled. 


	3. This Is Why I Don't Socialize

Isnito, Crotuk, Zastio, Akseto, and Tonyin took me into a separate room from the others. They sat me down on the plush furniture there as everyone else stood or leaned.   
"Take a deep breath and then we can talk about this," Crotuk said. I glared at him. I growled before taking a deep breath.   
"Fine," I said. "Then, tell me that you did not just say I was performing with these guys."  
"Wow," Tonyin sighed, "rude."  
"Why are you upset?" Zastio asked. "Everyone dreams about being in the spotlight."  
I stood. "First of all, I'm a violet blood, so I know lower bloods do. But I don't care about that stuff. Second, I'm upset because I hate performing with more than one person. Third, I prefer to come up with my plans."   
"Then, what do you suggest doing?" asked Tonyin. I put my hands behind my back and cocked my head to the side.  
"Obviously, since the carapacians are from the white side, but innocent, someone should go to the White King and let him know that his subjects are on a future battlefield. If he isn't an egregious ruler, he should have his soldiers escort his subjects back to his kingdom before the battle."  
"And who would do that?" asked Zastio, popping her hip.  
"Does the White King know that we have to fight his army in a while?" I asked. Isnito and Crotuk shook their heads.   
"There we go, we have ten options for a team of two."  
"Ten? But there are twelve of us." Tonyin objected. I looked over at Isnito. She nodded.  
I sighed. "Obviously, we're not sending a fuschia blood, red blood, or space player."  
"Wait, red blood?" asked Tonyin. "Who has red blood?"   
I looked at him annoyed. "My kismesis."  
"Who's that?" he asked.   
I facepalmed and gestured over to Isnito.   
"That seems like a betrayal of trust," Zastio growled.   
"I asked her if I could reveal it. After all, I know a secret about everyone. Well, almost everyone." I said.   
"Like what?" asked Tonyin.   
I smirked. "Are you sure you want me to reveal anything? I mean, I could accidentally reveal something you didn't want anyone to know."  
"Okay, why don't you tell us something about Crotuk or Isnito?" Zastio suggested. I relaxed my posture. I walked over to them and stood in between them.   
"So, what would you two be alright with me telling them?"   
"I don't have anything to hide." Crotuk smiled. I raised an eyebrow.   
"I mean, just nothing about our relationship. Because that stays between us and Iksesa."   
"Very well." I walked back over to the other three trolls.   
"So?"  
"Crotuk twitches his fins exactly six times when he lies. Isnito makes a panting sound when really happy." I said flatly.   
"Wait, really?" asked Zastio.   
"Okay, why don't you tell us something about everyone else in the room?" asked Isnito. "It's only fair."  
I smirked. "Of course. Zastio secretly picks at her nails. Tonyin is annoyed by not knowing things and stutters when anxious. And Akseto fidgets with anything around him when he's thinking or needs to concentrate."   
"How do you just know that?" asked Zastio. I walked over to her. I grabbed her hand.  
"Your nails are very uneven and short but have no bite marks. And the cuticles are torn severely." I pointed out.  
"Tonyin has a bite mark in his lower lip showing that his teeth tend to hit it in tense moments. And come on, the annoyance thing was easy to pick up on. Like for instance, the fact that whenever I walk near him, his fingers twitch as if he's resisting something. And since he doesn't do the same thing with Cro, I'm guessing it has to do with my sunglasses." Tonyin's mouth was agape.   
"And as for Akseto, he actually wants to listen right now, so he's fidgeting with his bracelet from his moirail."  
"You just picked that up in barely 2 hours?" asked Zastio.   
"Yes, but that's beside the point. We really should choose two trolls to go do my plan. And if that doesn't work, we can do Crotuk's plan." I said.   
"Alright." Crotuk smiled. "But who should we send?"   
"Tonyin, go grab everyone else," I said. He nodded and walked out of the door. A couple of minutes later, the other trolls walked into the room.   
"Good. Now, everyone needs to be quiet for a few minutes, got it? I have a better plan than performing for the carapacians." I projected my voice for everyone to hear.   
"What is it?" asked Vriron.   
I glared at her. "I was getting to that."  
I stood up on the desk behind me.  
"Okay, so the thing about the previous plan is that we don't know if the carapacians will stay or go after the performance. So my plan is that two trolls go and talk to the White King. All we have to tell him is that some of his subjects are in danger of getting hurt on that battlefield. If he isn't a complete waste of space, he'll either have us bring them back or send his guards to bring them back. It's simple. And if it doesn't work, then we can try Cro's plan. Any questions?"   
"Yeah, how did you come up with this plan?" asked Iksesa.  
"It's a battle strategy. Violet bloods are forced to study them from 3 sweeps until they are proficient with them. Any other questions?"  
"Yeah, who is going to go?" asked Mifzie.  
"Well, we need at least one fighter and one diplomat. We can't send Isnito or Crotuk. I'm not sure how the White King would react to them. We also can't send Aadyik or Iksesa."  
"Why not?" asked Iksesa.  
"Because Aadyik might talk his ear off and get killed. And you might get killed for some unknown reason, considering you tend to piss a lot of people off."  
"Okay so, Akseto, Vriron, Falyix, Zastio, Somrah, Mifzie, me, and you could go," said Tonyin.  
"Hmm. Actually, considering that we only have one Jade blood, Falyix can't go either. We do want to start our species again after the game is over."   
"So who else shouldn't go?" asked Mifzie.   
"Somrah is definitely out, considering the fact that we can't trust her to not mind control the White King to kill all his subjects."  
"Somrah would never do that, right?" asked Vriron.  
Somrah smiled. "No, he isn't wrong. That does sound like something I would do."   
"Vriron, we need you and Aadyik to stay here and keep her from doing more damage. She is not allowed to mind control anyone until our diplomats come back."   
"Okay." Vriron pouted.   
"Now, Tonyin, you are not going because we don't need you to have a panic attack. Instead, you will be meditating and training with Zastio."  
"Why Zastio?" he asked.  
"Because she's a capable fighter and I know someone will film you getting your ass handed to you."  
"Oh, screw you."  
I rolled my eyes. "So that leaves Mifzie and Akseto."  
"Aren't you forgetting someone?" asked Crotuk.  
"No," I said.   
"We really shouldn't send Mifzie with Akseto. They may end up driving everyone crazy." Vriron stated.   
"Then, who do you suggest to go with one of them?" I asked.  
"Well, you seem like the diplomat other than Falyix." Zastio chuckled.   
I took a step back. "What are you talking about? I'm not a diplomat, I'm a strategist."   
"What if we put it to a vote?" suggested Isnito. I snapped my head at her. Everyone cheered.   
"Very well. But who will count each vote?" I asked.   
"I will, but everyone must close their eyes first," Crotuk said.   
I sat down on the desk as everyone closed their eyes. Isnito took out a pen and notepad. Crotuk walked over to me. He slid off my sunglasses and I closed my eyes.   
"Don't be a cunt about this, Leonis. I know that you have this all planned out in your head but were taken aback when Zastio and Isnito made their ideas known. Just vote for whoever you trust to have your back." he whispered. I heard him walk away.  
"Alright, who votes for Tonyin?" he asked. I heard scratching on a notepad.  
"Alright, for Mifzie?" More scratching than before.  
"For Akseto?" I raised my hand. Even more scratching.  
"Zastio?" I raised my hand again. Not as much, but more than Tonyin.  
"And finally, Aishai?" More scratching than any others,  
"You guys can open your eyes," he said. I held my hand out.   
"Okay, so the least amount of votes was Tonyin with a total of three. Zastio had five. Mifzie had six. Akseto had nine. And Aishai had eleven votes."  
"So, why are Aishai's eyes still closed?" asked Iksesa. I got down from the desk, getting caught by someone, and walked over to Crotuk.   
"Sunglasses" I hissed. I held my hand out. I put the glasses on and slowly opened my eyes. The lenses were now clear and I was getting the full light of the room. I hissed and closed my eyes again. I threw the glasses off my face.  
"Really?" I grabbed Crotuk's shirt. "Isnito has them, doesn't she?"  
"Yeah." Crotuk sighed. I turned to her, only to sense cold air. I twitched my fins around until I got to a warm corner. I found the body in the corner and pushed against it.  
"Would you be a dear and return my sunglasses?" I purred. I felt the sunglasses on my face. I slowly opened my eyes. They were indeed my sunglasses and Isnito was blushing hard. I turned to see the others looking at me in shock.   
"What?" I asked.   
"How did you find her?" asked Somrah. I felt my cheeks grow warm.  
"Doesn't matter," I growled. I walked back to the desk.  
"It seems that Akseto and I will be the diplomats for my plan," I said. "Are there any objections?"   
Everyone shook their head.   
"Good. Everyone will be staying here until the battle. So, tonight we will be packing things that we need from our hives and come back here. Crotuk, Isnito, and I will be arranging rooms for everyone. This room will be our meeting room. Therefore, you're dismissed." I announced. Everyone walked out of the room except for Akseto, Isnito, and Crotuk.  
"So, how are we supposed to arrange rooms in a three-story house for twelve trolls?" asked Isnito. I grabbed the floor plan in the desk behind me. I got out thirteen pens.   
"We just have to think about how each one reacts to each other. We can't put anyone's kismesis on the same floor as them." I said.   
"For basis, we need a green blood on each floor since they're the calmest. So, the first floor will be Akseto. The second will be Falyix. And the third floor will have Vriron. Falyix's floor will have Crotuk, Zastio, and Isnito. Vriron's will have Somrah, Aadyik, and Tonyin. And the first will have Mifzie, Iksesa, Akseto, and me. And each floor has a common area where you can only reach from the rooms." I wrote down each name for the rooms in pencil.   
"That actually makes sense. But shouldn't we put you on the same floor as Somrah since you can't be mind-controlled." Crotruk said.   
"No, because Isnito is also immune to her mind control. We need each floor to have one troll that doesn't get affected by Somrah. She doesn't know that I'm immune, just that it didn't work before. Therefore, she can't infiltrate anyone on the first or second floor because she'll be too focused on Isnito and me." I smirked.   
"That makes sense," Isnito said.   
"Alright, let's go pack up our stuff," I said.


End file.
